


Drop the Act

by mattzerella_sticks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bickering, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cas went to the Empty, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Knew but Sam, Florida - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Marriage, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Nerd Sam Winchester, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Post-Canon, Return from Vacation, Sam Didn't Know They Were Married, Saved by Chuck and Dean Winchester's love, Snarky Castiel (Supernatural), Snarky Dean Winchester, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks
Summary: After defeating the Empty, Sam thought all the surprises were done for. Cas was saved, was human, and the Winchesters were a complete family unit doing what they do best: hunting monsters and saving people. He didn't account for his brother and angel best friend to manage one final surprise after coming back from a routine hunt in Florida.But that's what happens when you don't see what's been happening right in front of you for a year.(Love to my #SPNFamily)





	Drop the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 100th Supernatural fic y'all! I was going to preface this with how great it's been that I've been able to churn out 100 and hopefully that doesn't stop soon...
> 
> And then the news broke.
> 
> This goes out to the SPN Family, who I love and cherish with my heart. I'm going to miss this show so much, but I'm not going to waste my time thinking about what 'after' will be like. I'm going to enjoy the present up until the very end. And even after the finale I'll still push out content because I love this show, the characters, and a little something called Destiel.
> 
> Enjoy!

            Sam enjoyed the Bunker these past two weeks while Dean and Cas were away. It was a vacation filled with dusty archives and suspenseful podcasts, eating when he wanted to and not having to put his research away while he did it.

            There were a few interruptions, like phone calls from his mom checking in. Making sure Sam didn’t neglect basic care for translating more texts. He was offended when Mary suggested he take a night off and step out from the underground. So Sam wouldn’t become, in her words, a ‘hermit’.

            His entire time alone wasn’t spent holed away from the world; Sam jogged in the early mornings – when he remembered to sleep at a normal time. And every other day he’d set aside a half-hour for yoga among the trees. Mary still wasn’t satisfied at that, remarking how little he interacted with others in his downtime. Rolling his eyes, Sam told her he hadn’t any need. The kitchen was well stocked before Dean left, and unlike his brother Sam learned how to control his portions.

            Sam wasn’t avoiding people; he found no need to seek others out. But when they came, he didn’t turn them away. Even with Dean and Cas out, Jack stayed with him. He, too, was uninvited from the hunt. They left each other alone for the most part, both busy with their own things. If he saw Jack, though, he wouldn’t ignore him. Sam invited his angelic son along with him the other day when he took interest with his yoga mat. Jack didn’t get farther than the warrior pose, but he had fun with it.

            So Sam had no problem being around people. He just appreciated his alone time, especially after a rough couple of months. Drowning in back-to-back hunts, he needed to lock himself down and recharge his batteries. Dean and Cas finding their own hunt, one he wasn’t asked to go on, was a sign. The peace and quiet lifted Sam’s spirits. He wasn’t bombarded with loud music, the clatter of pots and pans, distracting chatter and loud, suspicious noises at strange times. Wherever those two went, a commotion was hanging overhead like heavy, dark clouds.

            When he heard the slam of the Bunker door though, he knew his serenity was shattered. He shut his book with a sigh, glancing up as Dean and Cas descended the staircase with suitcases in hand.

            The hunt was in Florida, closer to Miami than Orlando. Now back in Kansas, they still looked ready for the beach. Dean wore a calm t-shirt of a muted grey color, a complete opposite to Cas’s loud rainbow colored Hawaiian shirt. They both also had on board shorts and flip-flops. Sunglasses were loss in the bird’s nest of Cas’s dark hair while Dean’s was hidden by his backwards cap. The entire walk down the stairs, the two bickered with relaxed grins stretched across their tan faces. Cas’s skin was even more bronzed than usual, while Dean’s body shone with star-like freckles.

            Even after a year, Sam found Cas a strange sight when out of his holy tax accountant armor. Picking out a wardrobe was one of the many things Dean taught Cas after becoming human. He didn’t mind, sticking by their friend’s side through it all. He forgot much of what he already learned for his first stint, and the process the second time around was anything but easy. Dean’s resolve never wavered, helping Cas develop his routines and explore his tastes. “What I should have done the first time around,” Dean said.

            “Hey guys,” Sam waved at them, “Didn’t know you were coming back so soon.”

            Dean nodded, dropping his stuff at the head of the table. “Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. We kinda lost track of time and forgot to call…”

            “To be fair,” Cas said laying his own luggage beside Dean’s, “I assumed Dean had already done so before we left the motel.”

            He rolled his eyes. “When could I have? I wasn’t out of your sight that entire morning.” Dean sat, continuing. “Besides, I thought I told you to text Sam when we stopped for the night in Illinois?”

            “That’s your fault,” Cas told him, taking the chair to Dean’s left for himself. “My thumb hit the wrong button because of _somebody_ –“

            “Oh like that was a problem for you,” Dean cut him off, beaming. Cas matched it in intensity, their smiles glowing with radiant bliss.

            Sam cleared his throat, dragging their attention to him before the pull between them was too strong. “I’m glad you’re both home,” he said, glancing between the two, “the Bunker hasn’t been the same since you left…”

            Dean nudged Cas, chuckling. “That’s moose-talk for he wanted a few more days _without_ us.”

            Glaring, Sam decided to not snag the bait. Instead, he asked them to share how the hunt went. They were tightlipped with the details over the phone, really only connecting with him through text. Sam’s digitization made accessing the Bunker’s resources much easier, but also took away any help he could offer.

            They told the story in halves, both of them interrupting the other at the oddest times with little facts and quips. It was hard to follow along at times, but Sam understood the gist of it.

            A shifter was targeting couples involved with a retreat program built to counsel married couples through communication problems. Sam snuck in a quick jab, wondering that if this hunt happened maybe years earlier things would have been different.

            “Yuck it up,” Dean scoffed, “But some of that shit was actually helpful… if you wanted to be some kind of new age freak in touch with your emotions.”

            “Anyway,” Cas course corrected, knocking shoulders with Dean, “we managed to sign up before the next session began so we could investigate.”

            “Turns out Cas asks questions _better_ when he’s out of the Fed suit.”

            Sam stifled a chuckle after Cas smacked Dean on the shoulder with a soft _thwack_. “At least I _was_ asking questions. Half the time you were either on the beach or by the pool –“

            “It sucked enough that there was a shifter there, I was trying to make the most of our trip.”

            “We still managed to enjoy ourselves, after taking care of the monster…”

            Dean sighed, scratching at his neck. “Yeah that’s true.”

            Sam looked between the two, brow raised. “So, how did you take care of it?”

            The hunt barely lasted longer than three days, the extended time because Dean and Cas had trouble testing the staff with silver. Dean pouted, “Seriously, using the rings was a good start until you get called in to a session with a therapist about commitment and cheating.” He waggled his fingers, flashing the silver band towards him. Sam spied Cas’s hand resting on the table, wearing a similar ring.

            Cas smiled at Dean, eyes shining with warmth. “Although I did enjoy your very passionate defense when she assumed you took our marriage as seriously as a… what did she say? ‘Like a teen does his curfew’?”

            “She was bonkers,” Dean growled, “Just wanted to separate us, get us out of the way. Figured… since _she_ was the shifter.”

            “She was?” Sam asked, “Did you gank her right then?”

            “We didn’t realize until later,” he said, “ _Much_ later.”

            Dean and Cas got into an argument after the meeting with the therapist. He was hurt and blowing off steam, and by doing that drew unwanted attention their way. “It didn’t matter what she or any of them thought,” Cas told them, “We were there for one thing –“

            “I didn’t take that well either,” Dean admitted, sheepishly darting his eyes back and forth between Cas and the table. “Stormed off to be alone for awhile… mainly sat by the surf and watched it tickle my toes.”

            “While I involved myself in the activities,” Cas said, “Until Dean came to apologize.”

            Sam eyed his friend, “That… sounds ominous.”

            Dean chuckled, “That’s because it wasn’t me.”

            The shifter decided to corner Cas on his way to the pottery lesson, dragging him away to a hidden alcove. Fake Dean took every measure to appear reticent, and quoted a lot of their history back at Cas. He shrugged at Sam. “She did her research.” Cas was ready to forgive Dean, waiting for him to take the first step. It was only when she suggested they seal their argument with some make-up sex did Cas figure out it wasn’t Dean.

            Sam rolled his eyes. It wasn’t the first time a monster read more into his brother’s relationship with their friend. And for once it played to their benefit. He shot off a quick prayer that Dean got used to those types of digs. Before, he would scowl for days and butch it up. Now any mention brought out a wry chuckle and a soft look. Sam couldn’t imagine his brother would have been okay faking a relationship with another man a decade ago. He’d really grown, becoming comfortable with his sexuality.

            “I stabbed her in the heart when she tried unbuttoning my pants,” Cas said.

            Dean leaned into him and smirked. “And that’s when I found them.”

            Sam spluttered. “You did?”

            “Oh yeah, was walking, working up the courage to see Cas and… let’s just say it didn’t make me feel better stumbling on _that_.”

            “You knew what it was, though,” Cas comforted him, hand disappearing under the table, “All the times I said I wanted to kill you meant nothing in that moment.”

            “Oh yeah _that_ moment…”

            Sam watched them slip into another one of their moods. Where Dean stared at Cas, and vice versa. Nothing could pierce the veil created when both men communicated with only their eyes. When they started these, Sam felt left out. He wanted that closeness, where someone could know what he was feeling with a single glance. Through the years he got over it, though. What Dean and Cas shared couldn’t be replicated. Now all he felt was a fond annoyance. In the early years, he could count these special interactions with both hands. But then that number grew exponentially. After they got Cas back from the Empty, it rocketed near infinity. Sam knew why.

            Dean and Cas were best friends, the former angel an official Winchester brother. Losing him after Lucifer stabbed him was like cutting off a limb. The Empty, two limbs. In the ceremony freeing Cas from that void, Dean vowed to never let any power come between them. His conviction, a powerful magic in itself, forced the Empty into slumber. Not before it shrouded the two as the final words were spoken. They broke the curse hanging over them, and all it cost was Cas’s grace.

            “I don’t need it, not anymore,” he said, once they settled back in the Bunker, “Not when I have my family.”

            Sam cleared his throat, breaking their intense focus. Back for less than an hour, and he had his fill of them. He asked what happened for the rest of the hunt. “You wrapped it up so quickly… but you were there longer?”

            “Dude, we were in Florida,” Dean said, “ _Vacation_.”

            “Seriously?”

            “Hell yeah,” his brother grinned, teeth sharp and white. “Do you know there are _nude_ beaches in Florida –“

            “Gross, I don’t want to hear it –“

            “It’s just the human body, Sam.”

            “Whatever.”

            Dean turned to Cas. “I think he’s gotten his fill of us already.”

            “Then we might as well unpack,” Cas sighed, standing, “I’m feeling kind of _ripe_.” As he stood, Dean did as well; the reason being their joined hands, as Sam noticed. He gaped at them, unnoticed. “I’d kill for a shower right now.”

            “Well I hope not _me_ ,” Dean joked, leading them away.

            Before they could get too far, Sam found his voice. “Guys?” he yelped, voice cracking near the end. Dean and Cas glanced back, free hands hovering over their bags. “What are you… what’s going on?”

            “We’re heading to our room, Sam,” Dean said, “What else does it look like?” Whispering to Cas, he talked from the corner of his mouth. “Someone had his nose in the books too long…”

            “Our room?” Sam parroted, “What are…” In an instant his face shifted, smoothing out into a familiar expression. He set the tired lines of his bitch face to radiate the most annoyance with his brother’s actions. “Okay, I get it. Ha ha… good one.”

            “Okay, now you’re starting to freak me out,” Dean stepped closer worryingly, “Talk to me Sammy. Tell me what’s the matter.”

            “That shifter sure got you wrong,” Sam muttered, returning to his book, “You sure seem committed to this bit.”

            “What ‘bit’?”

            “Seriously, Dean, the case is over. You and Cas can drop the married act now.” He wanted to finish the chapter. It’s difficult when his brother and friend were glaring at him with righteous fury. If he didn’t already know Cas lost his powers, he’d be very concerned for his well-being. “What?”

            “Sam,” Cas started, “Dean and I  _are_ married.”

            The bombshell that dropped before him sounded suspiciously like his book slipping through his fingers. It was a contest, which side would blink first him or them. Sam waited for the ringing in his ears stop before asking. “W-what?”

            All fight drained from Dean and Cas, each sneaking looks at each other before shooting Sam twin looks of concern. “Sam,” Dean tried, reaching a hand out, “are you okay –“

            “I should be asking you that,” Sam leapt to his feet, eyeing him for any clues. “Were you _sure_ it was only a shifter. This isn’t like a _spell_ or anything?” He dragged his fingers across Dean’s chest, as if a hex bag was taped there like a recording device.

            Dean bat his hands away. “Dude, the hell? No there weren’t any witches. Me and Cas are _married_.”

            “You’re serious?” Sam asked them, eyes wide, “You guys got married in Florida?”

            “No, Sam,” Cas said, “Dean and I have been married for a while… we celebrated our anniversary in Florida.”

            “…What?”

            “Yeah,” Dean continued, drawing Cas in closer, “One year. Why do you think we didn’t want anyone else coming with us?”

            “Because…because you didn’t need us for the hunt?”

            “When we went there was no _hunt_ ,” Dean sighed, “Except Winchester luck made it so we had ourselves a working vacation. You’re lucky we managed to salvage what was left so we weren’t coming back cranky. Although… ‘m not feeling too good now.”

            “Oh my God, you two… I can’t believe this…” Sam sank back down into his seat, tugging at his hair. “A… a year? How… When?”

            “You were there, Sam,” Cas said, “all of you were. Mary, Bobby… Jack, Claire, Jody, Donna and the girls… _Chuck_ –“

            “Hold on,” Sam cut him off, “When we dragged your ass back from the Empty?”

            “Yeah,” Dean said, “Weren’t you listening when Chuck explained?”

            Sam blushed, finding his lap more interesting than the conversation. He remembered when Chuck showed them the parchment. On it was a way to rip Cas’s grace out and put it back into his body. He’d still be connected to the Empty, until the second part purified his body of any connection with the entity. And because of that, the Empty still had Cas’s wings, but his soul belonged to humanity. That’s all Sam thought he needed to know. He tuned Chuck out in favor of going over the scroll himself; confident he would understand it better that way. It was illegible, and Sam was too embarrassed to ask Chuck to clarify.

            “But,” Sam tried to save some of his dignity, “You two didn’t really change much. How was I supposed to know all of that was a… _wedding ceremony_?”

            Dean smirked, knocking heads with Cas. “We’re too old to act like animals, ripping our clothes off _wherever_. Didn’t need to, anyway. Me and Cas were always close… so there wasn’t _that_ big a change. Just more options to express what was already there.”

            “Although it was me who stopped Dean from getting too frisky in public areas,” Cas sighed, “He didn’t care if you were to walk in on us.”

            “Should’ve let him. I bet there wouldn’t have been any confusion if he saw us –“

            “I don’t even want the mental image,” Sam said, face redder than before.

            His misery garnered a healthy chuckle from his brother. Dean wiped a tear from his eye, “Oh man, Sammy. How could you not notice for a _year_? You’re the one who’s always harping on the _details_. Oh – oh – and you even told me the next time I watch porn to wear headphones? Sam, I haven’t had the need to watch porn for _so long_ you heard me and Cas going at it!”

            “Stop!” Sam cried, shoving his hands over his ears, “I’m going to murder you!”

            “Please, Sam, not my husband. Only _I’m_ allowed to kill him,” Cas said blandly. His eyes feigned boredom but there was a smirk curling across his face.

            “I can’t have been the only one who didn’t know.”

            “Know what?” Jack asked, stepping into the room; his frown at Sam’s posture immediately transformed into a smile when noticing Dean and Cas. “Hey! When did you two get back?”

            Dean waved his question away, instead asking one of his own. “Jack, me and Cas? What are we?”

            “…My dads?”

            “No,” he sighed, flashing his hand at him. “What do these rings signify?”

            “Oh! That you and Cas are married!”

            Sam paled at the answer, Dean’s boastful grin leeching the color from him. “You knew?”

            “Of course, Sam,” Jack said, “It was their one year anniversary.”

            “This isn’t making any sense,” Sam muttered to himself, “Why didn’t I…”

            “Mom was in tears for days, Sam. And you thought Claire was joking when she called me dad? Christ, Chuck gave me his _blessing_ and _officiated_. Even _Amara_ sent a gift, and it wasn’t dad rising from the grave.” He heard Dean swallow, and then a hand on his shoulder. Sam looked up into his brother’s eyes, any and all mirth gone. “You, uh… you’re okay that me and Cas… that we’re…”

            Sam bit back a curse, hating himself for how he was acting. “Of course, Dean. It was… I was shocked is all. I mean… one _whole_ year? And I didn’t even know, didn’t _congratulate_ either of you…”

            “I thought you did, for what it’s worth,” Dean said, “‘You look happy, Dean. How does it feel to have a no-strings attached win?’” Those were the exact words Sam said to him after the Empty’s tentacles slithered away. A tear hangs precariously from the corner of Sam’s eyes.

            “I meant it,” Sam nodded, “Especially now that I know you and Cas are married. Are in _love_.” The words sat right on Sam’s tongue. Thinking back, he wasn’t sure how he kept the blindfolds on for so long. Love was the only explanation for the way Dean and Cas looked at each other. For how Cas always has a cup of coffee for Dean ready when he wakes up. For Dean buying books for Cas whenever they head out on hunts, the former angel’s collection already taking up one shelf in the Library. Sam swiped at his eyes, launching himself forward to crush Dean into a hug. “You _deserve_ this, Dean.” Dean muttered something under breath, tugging Cas over with their still joined hands. He opened his vice-like grip long enough to sweep the other man in, too. “So do you, Cas.”

            “All right, all right,” Dean freed himself, fighting the sweet smile unfurling, “That was enough of a chick-flick moment for today.”

            Cas nodded. “Dean is all chick-flicked out. We spent last night marathoning Bridget Jones after I lost the coin flip.”

            “ _Cas_ ,” Dean whined, “You’re my husband. You took a vow to always be on _my_ side.”

            “I made no such promise,” Cas chuckled, twining his arms around Dean’s neck, “All I committed to was loving you,” he pecked at Dean’s lips, “cherishing you,” again, “and honoring you,” and again, “until I take my last breath. Nowhere in there did I ‘vow’ to never make fun of you.”

            “You’re an ass.”

            “Yes, but I’m _your_ ass.”

            Sam and Jack exchanged amused glances. “All right,” Sam cut them off before they bickered some more, “We get it. You’re _together_. You don’t have to prove it anymore.”

            “This?” Dean asked, “This ain’t proof. You want proof you can watch us have sex.”

            Sam frowned, scrunching his nose up in disgust. “Yuck. I told you Dean, I didn’t want the image of you sticking it to Cas.”

            Dean stepped backwards, mouth nearly cracking in half by how wide his grin is. “Other way around, moose brains.” He winked, delighting in the stuttered outrage from his brother.

            “Really?!?”

            “Of course, Sam,” Cas said, Dean already disappearing down the hallway, “How do you think I knew it wasn’t the real Dean?” The pointed stare brought the flush back onto his cheeks. Cas blipped out of sight after that, his and Dean’s laughter both mocking and comforting.

            Sam shook his head, the smile still in place on his face. “You two… made for each other.” He enjoyed his alone time, but always made time for his family. He always will. Things may change, can end or begin anew, but family will be eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like? I doubt the show will end like this, but until it does anything is possible. Dare to DEFY!!
> 
> Thank you for all your support for 100 fics. I want you to understand that all of this is for you. Every kudos and comment brings a smile to my face, and I cherish each and every one close to my heart. It brings me so much joy knowing how much you all enjoyed my work and keeps me going on days where I don't feel like creating content. So never feel afraid to drop a kudos and/or a comment!
> 
> Here's to 100 fics, and to many many more!! Here's to the #SPNFamily


End file.
